


Merry Christmas

by fus_ro_david



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fus_ro_david/pseuds/fus_ro_david
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I drew this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zephinne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephinne/gifts).



> I'm adding notes on the 25th cuz I posted this yesterday and I was DRUNK AF. I also thought I was late and I was all "oh no i disappointed this person im the worst". It was dramatic. Anyway, I know it's not much and it kinda sucks but what I tried to do here is Haru going to Australia totes by surprise w/ the friends, so Rin doesn't have to spend Christmas alone and someone takes a polaroid pic of their meeting, and Rin's crying and Haru's oddly PDAish cuz it's been a long time and then they just keep that picture for years and years and Haru sends it years later on Christmas during a time they can't see each other with the note. 
> 
> I am aware this can't be seen with just the picture without explanation and that's what kills me cuz I intended to make a lil' comic but I'm terrible at those. I hope you like it anyways, Zephinne and that you had a wonderful Christmas!


End file.
